


Look, but Don't Touch

by ladydragon76



Series: Science and Speed [1]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s prompt: Blurr/Perceptor--look, but never touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, but Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> **Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Perceptor  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** In under the wire! Also, un-beta'd as the twin's puter is still out, but I checked it over carefully. If anyone spots a typo I missed though, let me know and I'll fix it! *hugz!*

Blurr wasn’t used to, would _never_ be used to feeling awkward. He just wasn’t the sort to suffer such things.

Except when around Perceptor.

He understood the concept of having a crush, he just couldn’t seem to figure out how to get over it. Oh sure, he’d lusted after plenty of mechs, and there was that too where Perceptor was concerned, but there was something else as well. His spark pulsed harder, and if he wasn’t properly braced-

No. Even if he was braced for Perceptor’s appearance, the sound of his voice, -oh Primus, the brush of his EM field if they got too close!- he still felt that pounding, zinging tightness in the center of his chest. It was almost like the excitement he felt long ago when taking his mark at the start of a race. _Almost_ like that thrill that shot through him as the jump shuttle door opened, and he launched out into the danger of a combat zone to complete his assigned mission.

But how stupid was that? It was just Perceptor!

Ok, he had gained some serious hotness points with all those mods, and the badaft sniper skills were a definite turn-on, but he was still _just_ Perceptor. Geeky, smart, rather sweet, still unassuming _Perceptor_.

With a big gun.

And a far more serious attitude.

And-

Blurr sighed, and let his helm thunk down onto the table in front of him. Someone snickered, but it wasn’t Perceptor, so he didn’t bother looking up. Not even when he was patted in mocking sympathy.

He thought that he should maybe just go ‘face the mech, but something got hung up inside him when he tried to imagine it.

Perceptor was… not something Blurr could just use. It _wasn’t_ just lust, and until he figured it out, he couldn’t bring himself to touch.


End file.
